


Love to hate you

by Nudelkaetzchen



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Drakepad is mentioned, Hand Jobs, M/M, Negaduck is the best villain, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelkaetzchen/pseuds/Nudelkaetzchen
Summary: Darkwing is alone in pursuit of Negaduck after months of silence from the evil duck. Hopefully this time he can put him behind bars. At least that is the plan.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Negaduck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Love to hate you

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have never written anything mature XD  
> I am more into writing fluff and domestic stuff with just mentions of the sexy time here and there
> 
> But with this pairing I feel like that would be hard to do since Negaduck is such a fucking evil villain. I love the gritty side of him!
> 
> I have done a lot of RPGs when I was younger and those were...well, they got heavy but that was never for anyone to see XD
> 
> So this is not my best work, but here I go posting it anyway! 
> 
> (Sorry for all mistakes in it. English is not my first language.)
> 
> Edit: Please check out the art that Duckbutts69 made for this fic! It is just wonderful! I am honored!
> 
> https://twitter.com/duckbutts69/status/1281654436163653632?s=21

"This is exactly the place where it all leads to! I am sure of it. He has to be hiding around in this warehouse."

"Gee I wonder why he likes warehouses so much."

"Well it's convenient. Plus he's a bad guy. They all like abandoned places. It's a thing."

"If you say so DW. So what now?"

"Well YOU stay here and take care of Gosalyn. I don't want her getting out of bed. I will go search for Negaduck alone."

"But isn't that like…really dangerous?"

Smirking Drake just raised an eyebrow in amusement at the phrase.

"You forget who you are talking to Launchpad. I live for the danger."

"I know, but still…"

"Don't worry, just take care of Goz. Her fever still didn't go down.”

"Yeah, I will look after her until you get back. Just...be careful."

"As always, I'll be back before you know it!"

The duck sat on the chair in the living room and disappeared in mere seconds, leaving Launchpad behind looking worried.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was a clear night as Darkwing rode his bike to his destination. It was almost calming in a way. He liked nights like this and the drive always helped clear his head.

Negaduck, after hiding out for many months finally showed himself again, by robbing a bank of course. To Darkwing that was the most boring thing a villain could do. So cliché.

But it didn't matter how little or big the crime was. Since it was his arch nemesis, Darkwing knew that he had to be a hundred percent at his best.

Finally arriving and getting off the Ratcatcher, he looked around to familiarize himself with the layout. It was eerily quiet and all of his feathers were ruffled from the nervous and excited energy he felt.

It was always exhilarating when he was out being a vigilante.

Looking around he sneaked to the side of the building and searched for a way in without making too much noise.

Spotting a window that was shattered a long time ago he deemed it perfect as his entrance.

Using the grappling gun he climbed up and crouched on the windowsill.

This was the perfect place to surprise his foe and catch him off guard. He looked around the large area inside but could see no movement or anything in particular that caught his eyes.

"Hmm...was I wrong? I need to look around."

Jumping down from the window and landing with a soft thud on the concrete floor Darkwing stealthily began to look around.

Nothing pointed as evidence that someone was living or hiding out here.

Sticking to the shadows the hero made his way around the inside of the building. The floor was cold under his feet as he looked behind old crates and abandoned machinery.

The silence was the most nerve wrecking thing in the whole situation. He could hear water dripping in from somewhere as it splashed constantly into a puddle on the ground.

As it became more and more obvious that the whole place was probably empty he began to frown in disappointment.

"Darn, I was so sure too. I'll double check everything when I get home. I must have missed something important."

"Actually that important thing would be me."

Darkwing didn't even have time to turn around as two strong arms pulled him tight into the body behind him.

"Miss me?" 

Suddenly a cloth was pushed onto his beak that smelled really sweet making his head spin and his limbs turn to jelly.

"Negaduck?"

"Nighty night Darkwing."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Waking up was one of the most uncomfortable feelings Drake experienced in a long time. Disoriented he just blinked as he tried to make his vision focus at least a little bit on his surroundings.

"Hey there sleepy head, so nice of you to finally join me."

"Ugh...wha?"

"Hmm well maybe you are not completely awake yet. It's okay sweetcheeks. You rest as much as you want. I need you fully awake for this show."

"I don't understand…"

Darkwing turned his head to where the voice was coming from as his eyes tried to adjust. The yellow and black blob that was next to him moved and a hand landed on his face.

"Nothing new on that front. You were always slow in the head."

"Huh?"

Laughing in a low voice the blob just moved his hand over his eyes and pushed down his eyelids.

"Just shut up until you are fully awake ok?"

"Ok."

"Hmm...I really like this obedience. It suits you."

Saying nothing else Darkwing just let himself drift as the hand remained on his closed eyes as a reminder to not open them.

They stayed like this for another 5 minutes as the ducks memory suddenly came back to him full force.

He inhaled sharply and tried to move but without success.

"No need to try to escape. I decided it would be better if you didn't have any freedom for now."

"Let me go you wretched scum! This is not fair play!"

"Fair play?! Even saying it makes me shiver. Why would I want to be fair when it's more fun this way?"

The hand Negaduck was holding over Drake's eyes moved away so our hero could open them again.

He looked around and realized that he was still in the warehouse and it was still dark outside.

"You were out cold for 3 hours if you wanna know. And I can tell you wanted to know. Does that tidbit help you?"

"Untie me!"

"Nope! As I said it's more fun this way."

"Why are you doing this? You had your chance to get rid of me. Why didn't you?"

"Oh that WAS my plan at first but then I realized something. Sure killing is fun and all, but torture, now that is something even more delicious. And I am craving it."

Gulping loudly as the words sunk in Darkwing stared at his evil self with utter horror fear.

"Yeah, now that face is gorgeous on you babe. I can't wait to see it on there constantly."

"You are a sick freak."

"Yeah so what's new?"

Laughing in utter joy of the situation, Negaduck sat down on a chair next to Darkwing who now noticed he was tied to an old table. Both arms and legs forced apart and tied tightly on each side.

Moving was possible if only just a little, didn't bring much and Darkwing was left with looking for other options to escape.

The evil duck smirked as he could see the wheels turning in Drake's head.

"While you think about all that, how about we begin? I think we really should. You made me wait long enough."

Darkwing began struggling as he heard these words. This was not going to be an easy one to get out of.

"Now first and foremost we need to get rid of this."

Reaching for the side Negaduck pulled out some surgical scissors and began to cut Darkwing’s outfit down in the middle.

"Hey! What are you doing?! You are ruining my suit!"

"Oh I will ruin more than just your clothes."

The hero struggled some more but couldn't really do anything to stop the other.

As the clothing opened up Darkwing couldn't help but shiver in the cold air of the warehouse building.

"There we go. That is much better, don't you think?"

"I think you should untie me so I can beat you up!"

"Kinky, aren't you? I love that, but maybe next time."

Growling in annoyance and shame Darkwing struggled again. Negaduck just watched with an amused smirk as the hero tired himself out and slumped back on the table.

"It's disgustingly cute how you try to get out. But do keep trying, I like to watch."

Breathing heavily Darkwing just growled again and turned his head away from the other in shame. His eyes widened as a hand landed on his chest and began to stroke his feathers lightly.

"Your feathers are so white and soft. Bit of a shame I'll have ruin them. But well, you win some you lose some as they say."

"Don’t touch me!"

Negaduck just kept stroking the feathers and digging his fingers deeper to caress the skin underneath. Stroking his sides and ruffling the feathers everywhere he touched.

Darkwing for his part just gritted his teeth, as he could feel his face heat up in a blush. This was not happening. This could not be real.

It would be a lie to say he didn't have vivid dreams about things like this. His ego and self-appreciation coming out to torment him more times than he cared to admit, and his evil counterpart fitting the physical aspects of his weird narcissistic feelings to the t.

But it was one thing to fantasize about this and another thing when it actually happened in real life.

It was embarrassing and he didn't want the other to see him humiliated like this. But luck was not on his side as the hand that caressed him stroked just at the right place on his hips and he let out a strangled moan.

Biting his tongue and trying to hold his breath proved to be futile as more and more lewd sounds escaped his beak.

"This is interesting…" Purred the dark and sultry voice, now very close to his ears.

"You enjoy this huh? Didn't take you for one to like bondage. Or is it something else? Maybe we have something in common aside from our looks."

"Shut up! We have nothing in common!"

Negaduck laughed in amusement displaying all of his razor sharp teeth in the process.

"I beg to differ. You and I both know that we are sexy pieces of ass. I would bang myself if I could and I am pretty sure you feel the same."

Blushing even more Darkwing only shook his head in denial.

"Don't feel embarrassed baby. I won't judge you."

"Stop calling me that."

"I think you rather like it that I call you that." Negaduck purred as his hand wandered lower on the others body stopping on his tummy.

"I also think you like this whole situation."

"N-no I don't…"

"Your body is the honest one here. Just look at how happy it is right now to get all this attention."

Negaduck smirked at the way the embarrassed duck moaned loudly as he was grasped in a tight grip. The hand began to stroke up and down his length as the evil mirror image licked his own beak.

"We should have done this sooner, don't you think? Maybe I focus too much on killing and not enough on this. What about you? When was the last time you got laid?"

"None of your b-business!"

"Judging by your reaction I would say a really long time. Or are you getting it on with that blundering idiot?"

"Shut up!!" 

"Oooh I fucking hit the nail on the head with that one haven't I?"

Laughing again he slowed down his movements. Darkwing could only whimper at the torturous way he was being jerked off.

"Love the sounds you make baby. Don't hold back. Tell me how you want it. Slow or fast? Gentle or a little on the hard side?" Here he squeezed hard and Darkwing almost dislocated his shoulders as he bucked up in utter bliss, his head falling back on the table with a loud thud.

"Don't...don't stop!" 

Finally, the dam broke and the hero let go of every sane thought he possessed up until that point and just enjoyed the feeling of the others skillful ministrations.

"Wouldn't dream of it darlin’. Although I must admit it is a tempting idea to just leave you like this. But I feel extra generous today so I won't."

With one hand still at work to get the hero off, his other hand wandered down to stroke his fluffy tail. He pulled it a bit and smirked when the others eyes literally became hearts. The hero of St. Canard was truly lost in bliss.

The hand that was by his tail moved up until it reached his entrance and began a slow circling motion while staring at the face of his mirror image.

It was such a turn on that even Negaduck could feel his cheeks redden a bit from the sight and sounds.

"You are so good babe. You are not even aware of what a sight you currently are. Fuck!"

Darkwing looked at the evil duck with half lidded eyes and could only moan in complete abandon.

His breathing became harsher and louder as his muscles tensed up periodically. He was so close!

Suddenly the finger that was just circling his entrance breached him and that was enough to send him over the edge.

He came with a loud moan all over himself and the others hand that was still moving in the up and down motion.

Negaduck for his part only bit his beak at this sight and stared until the other came down from his height of ecstasy.

For a few seconds both ducks breathed harshly without saying anything until Negaduck pulled both arms away and looked at his sticky hand.

"I am impressed. That was such a hot display sweetcheeks. You came a lot huh?"

Getting his breathing back under control and losing the pink haze from his vision, Drake slowly realized what had happened. His frown returned instantly but the blush on his cheeks remained there for the other to see and smirk at in satisfaction.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh such harsh words coming from you Mr. Hero. But those are just empty threats. Because deep down you know you loved this."

The evil duck said this as he raised his hand to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers clean, while staring at the others shocked and disgusted face.

So much fun to tease!

Negaduck knew that their fun would have to end eventually considering it was a long time ago since the other found his way to his little hideout. A rescue party was bound to appear sooner or later and Negaduck didn't feel like dealing with idiots right now.

Getting his hat off a chair nearby, he stood at his full height next to the still tied up Drake. A loud crashing could be heard from outside and both of them knew what this meant.

"Well...this is my cue to leave. I would love to stay and cuddle but I am sadly not that type."

"Stop! No! Untie me!"

"Aaw but where's the fun in that? I think leaving you like this is the funniest thing. We'll see what your idiot will think of you now?"

"P-please untie me!"

"Sorry babe but not happening. We'll definitely see each other again and we will continue where we left off."

Before Darkwing could say anything else his evil counterpart vanished in a thick smoke while he was left alone in the darkness.

As he was waiting for Launchpad to find a way in the abandoned warehouse his mind raced for an explanation to give the other. He knew that nothing he could say would good enough and so he waited in silence with an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks.

'Continue where we left off’ - the other had said. Darkwing could only groan as he realized that his fucked up dreams about the evil duck were going to be the least of his problems from now on.


End file.
